Embriaguez de amor
by Aleksast
Summary: Daphne y Harry Potter son los mejores del cuerpo de aurores. En una fiesta de aurores ella le hará una confesión que, al menos, hará que Harry se quede con la boca abierta. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece en lo absoluto, únicamente escribo esta historia para entretener al público lector. Ni Warner Bros, ni JK Rowling son objeto de vulneración de derechos de copyright de manera intencionada.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el mini-reto "Amor vs Terror" de la Casa Slytherin del foro "Las cuatro casas". La canción que se cita es "No one like you" de Scorpions.

 _ **Aleksast presenta**_

 _"Embriaguez de amor"_

One Shot

En el departamento de Aurores el señor Potter era el hechicero más capaz de entre el medio centenar que conformaban tal cuerpo de élite, para ello contaba con Daphne Greengrass en su equipo, su mano derecha, era como el Dr. Watson para Sherlock Holmes, era como Sancho Panza para Don Quijote, insisto, era su complemento ideal en la batalla como en el campo de investigación.

La señorita Greengrass era una mujer fría, calculadora y de mirada penetrante en el campo, dejaba helados a sus contrincantes y compañeros de cuadrilla cuando estaba en una misión, confrontando a un mago peligroso. Pero al cruzar la puerta de su casa era otra persona, era una mujer que gustaba del macramé, de tejer cosas, de leer novelas de terror y de romance, se permitía escuchar canciones de Billie Holliday, Louis Armstrong y Ella Fitzgerald, pese a ser una joven dama británica tenía cierta preferencia por la música americana, de diferentes épocas.

Una vez al año, y por iniciativa de un par de colegas, se haría una fiesta donde únicamente los aurores estuvieran presentes en un lugar lleno de protecciones especiales para que, en primer lugar, no hubiese ningún infiltrado, y también lo que se hiciera en esa fiesta quedara en esa fiesta. Potter iba a decir que no iría, que tenía que hacer limpieza en su enorme casa de Grimmauld Place, pero los demás acabaron convenciéndolo. Caso contrario, Daphne aceptó con un inusual entusiasmo, hasta se le vio sonreír, cosa que no era nada frecuente durante sus horas laborales.

Total, llegada la noche todos se trasladaron a la casa abandonada, que era el lugar de esa reunión, la cual estaba abarrotada de licores de todo tipo, a pedir Whisky de fuego, Ron de Dragones, Cognac de Salamandra, etcétera. La música era electrónica, y la mayoría de ahí presentes no la conocía, por lo cual vieron a Daphne, quien traía un top negro y unos shorts vaqueros y se veía bastante atractiva en ese atuendo, encaminarse al aparato muggle y, con la destreza de uno, conectar su dispositivo al armatoste éste y que comenzara a sonar música de Coldplay, que los demás conocían a la perfección dado que sonaba mucho en las estaciones de radio mágicas del Reino Unido.

Los presentes aplaudieron y el ambiente se alegró, Daphne lo mismo trataba con sus conocidos que con otros que sólo había visto un par de veces en la oficina, disfrutando del tiempo, en tanto que las botellas fueron vaciándose, trago tras trago todos comenzaron a sentirse muy desenvueltos, se contaban chistes y anécdotas graciosas por doquier, era evidente que los miembros más jóvenes del cuerpo de aurores era el que más bebía, los veteranos y de experiencia la pasaban bien jugando poker mágico entre otros juegos de azar y apuestas.

Harry, por otra parte, sonreía ante la euforia de los presentes, sólo llevaba media copa de Whisky, y platicaba cortamente con unos y con otros, bien porque no se le acercaba nadie por respeto, demasiado respeto, sólo el jefe de aurores era el que estuvo más tiempo charlando con él acerca del desempeño de sus compañeros, de sus andanzas como estudiante, de cosas a las que Potter sólo escuchaba por cortesía, pero francamente estaba aburrido, se sentía ajeno a ese ambiente.

Daphne miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia donde su pareja de trabajo se encontraba, con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse más animada, se sentó frente a él, apoyó sus codos en la mesa, puso sus manos en su cara y se apoyó en ellas, sonriendo divertida intentando sacar una risa o algo por el estilo del joven salvador del mundo. Sólo consiguió que éste parpadease y sacudiese la cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo, señorita Greengrass?– preguntó con mesura, no estaba acostumbrado a verla en este ánimo, tan diferente de lo habitual.

–¿Bailas, Potter?– preguntó tras una pequeñísima risa, fijándose en el desconcierto de Harry.

–No– dijo como si fuese algo que todos obviaban.

–Bueno, pero sabes hablar... y ello supone que al menos esa garganta puede hacerte cantar...– comentó ella, echándose a reír, bajando la cabeza para disimularlo, con ello sus dorados cabellos cubrieron su cara, que para este momento estaba algo desordenado. Azotó las manos en la mesa de un momento a otro, e inesperadamente fue donde su dispositivo, paró la música y cambió la pieza a una de hard rock, los acordes de guitarra eléctrica con el beat potente de la batería, todos vitorearon la selección y se pusieron a bailar alegremente, ella se acercó animada a Potter y sin avisarlo lo arrastró a la pista de baile, al ver que no se movía, le susurró al oído –Al menos imita a sus compañeros, o siente la música, eso... mañana serás el señor Potter, ahora eres Harry, sólo Harry

–Si usted lo dice... digo, si tu lo dices– respondió él, un poco apenado.

Daphne cantaba la canción de memoria, se movía con soltura y no paraba de dar brincoteos al ritmo de la melodía.

 _There's no one like you_

 _I can't wait for the nights with you_

 _I imagine the things we'll do_

 _I just wanna be loved by you_

La chica rubia señalaba a Potter en el coro, todos comenzaron a fijarse en la pareja y echaban gritos en señal de aprobación, al comenzar el sólo de guitarra ella se lanzó sobre su boca, regalándole un beso que dejó a Harry bastante asombrado, sobre todo porque lo correspondió, pese a que no duró tanto.

–No hay nadie como tu, Harry– decía con un ligero arrastre entre palabra y palabra, señal de su embriaguez –Sentirte a mi lado me hace sentir segura, no sé cómo pasó, pero en este momento estoy segura de que me encanta estar contigo. No sé si recuerde esto mañana, pero quiero disfrutarlo ahora.

Sintió el tironeo de nuevo de su mano derecha, Daphne lo estaba llevando hacia otra parte de la casa, él se había quedado sin palabras, todo tan repentino... cuando menos pensó, estaba entre los brazos de quien era su mano derecha, por un instante su mente evocó a J. Edgar Hoover y a Clyde Tolson, los mandamases del FBI que además eran pareja sentimental (obviamente como secreto a voces)... se imaginó junto a Daphne dirigiendo al cuerpo de aurores en un futuro mediano, y... volvió a la realidad, notó que estaba sonriendo, que Daphne estaba dormida en sus brazos, y que hace poco le había hecho una extraña confesión que hizo que ahora se sintiera mucho mejor que antes. Por dentro, esperaba que ella no olvidara esta noche, que no olvidara el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, que no fuese esto un sueño.


End file.
